Warren Barber
Warren Barber was a former student at The Havens. He was formerly under the control of Gregory Leicester, but once freed, struck out on his own in an attempt to gain power. Personality Among all the alumni in the Havens, Warren is the most aggressive. He is very violent in nature, and it took several alumni to convince him to stop his aggression. He also hates being controlled, as he bore a strong hatred of Gregory Leicester and wanted to be on equal footing as Claude D'Orsay. He also isn't afraid of using coercion to get what he wants. The Wizard Heir He first appears in the Alumni House when Joseph McCauley sneaks in with Trevor, where he tries to beat the two, only to be stopped by other Alumni. Later, he threatened Seph when he tried raising the idea of a rebellion against Leicester. He also brought to Leicester's attention that Seph has been visiting Jason Haley. After Seph left The Havens, Warren was sent to Trinity, Ohio to prevent Seph from entering. He set up a Weirwall to ensure the gifted don't get in or out. This led to a battle between him, Jackson Swift and Seph. After the attempt to keep Seph out failed, he uses a monitoring spell to track Seph's location. When Seph left the borders of the sanctuary on a date with Madison Moss, he and two other alumni attacked him. However, Madison knocked out one alumni when she unknowingly used her powers, and another was killed when Ellen Stephenson arrived to help Seph, forcing him to retreat. On Seven Sisters Island, he captures Seph and imprisons him. When Leicester was alerted to Seph's "death," Warren and other alumni went to get some drinks before disposing the body, only to return to the cliff to find that it was gone. Knowing what would happen if Leicester found out, Warren urged his cohorts to pretend they disposed of the body. During the first Interguild Conference, Warren maintained a Weirwall preventing people from entering or leaving, but was knocked out by Madison Moss. After the Battle on Seven Sisters Island, where Leicester was killed, Warren was freed from Leicester's control. He stole the D'Orsay-Leicester Covenant and pondered what to do with it. The Dragon Heir At some point, Warren coerced Alicia Middleton into working for him so that he may rule over all the guilds alongside D'Orsay. However, D'Orsay managed to track him down and try to have him assassinated, so Warren now has to wander the land. He hangs around in Trinity, Ohio, with Alicia giving him reports. He put a Torc on Alicia to make her stay loyal, lest lose her life. He also tried to follow Jason Haley in order to figure out what he's up to, but the search was a dead end. In one meeting, Alicia brought Jackson Swift and Joseph McCauley to try to kill him, though Warren gets away by ensnaring them in a web. He tries to kill them by activating Alicia's torc and setting the warehouse ablaze. Realizing that he needs some new assistants as he looks at the Roses preparing for battle, he goes off to find Madison Moss, aware that she can slip into the Weirwall and get by her friends without them suspecting a thing. To that end, he goes to Coalton County, where he meets Brice Roper. He gets information from Brice, but decides to kill him. He kidnaps Gracie and John Robert Moss, Madison's siblings, to coerce Madison into stealing the Dragonheart. After the Battle for Trinity, Ohio, Madison and Seph confront him and have him free Madison's siblings. He then tries to kill them, but he wasn't aware until too late that Gracie was an Elicitor. After having his magic drained, he falls unconscious and falls off the mountain to his death. Powers and Abilities Weirwall Expert: Warren, in all of his appearances in The Wizard Heir, maintained different kinds of Weirwalls to trap and bar other Weir from getting in and out. Great Magic Abilities: His magic abilities is great enough to put lesser Wizards on the defensive, though he admits that he isn't strong enough to take down Joseph McCauley. Wizard Flame: Like many Wizards, Warren has the ability to shoot Wizard Flame. Keen Intellect/Strategist: Warren appears to be able to understand exactly how important things are. He also is smart enough to realize that he cannot singlehandedly take command of everyone. He also appears to be a capable planner, shown when he instructed Alicia to keep his identity a secret, as he knew that he would be attacked if Claude D'Orsay knew who he was. He also understands Madison Moss's usefulness as a way to get what he wants. Category:Antagonists Category:Wizard Category:Weir Category:Unaffiliated Category:Characters Category:Male Characters = Appearance = In thein the prologue Warren Barber is described as a pretty witch boy in the prophecy that Madison's grandma warns her about. Category:Deceased